In recent years, various decorative sheets have been proposed as disclosed in PTLs 1 and 2. Such a decorative sheet uses an olefin-based resin and serves as an alternative decorative sheet to a polyvinyl chloride decorative sheet. Since such a decorative sheet is not made of a vinyl chloride resin, the generation of toxic gas and the like during incineration is reduced or prevented.
However, these conventional decorative sheets, which are made of an olefin-based resin and use a general polypropylene sheet, have poor surface scratch resistance and are inferior in scratch resistance to the conventional polyvinyl chloride decorative sheets.
In this regard, to solve these drawbacks, the inventors of the present invention proposed a decorative sheet having high scratch resistance of the surface as disclosed in PTL 3. However, along with the increase in the use of decorative boards using such a decorative sheet, consumers are paying more and more attention to their quality. Therefore, the decorative sheets are required to be improved in quality as well as scratch resistance. Particularly, improvement in post-processing resistance such as V groove bending is sought.
In this regard, as a decorative sheet having improved post-processability, decorative sheets as disclosed in PTLs 4 to 6 are proposed. Such decorative sheets include a transparent resin layer containing a random copolymerized polypropylene resin to which a soft component is added. Such decorative sheets; however, have an issue of deteriorating scratch resistance due to the flexibility of the sheet associated with the improvement in post-processability.